


Я не злой, я домовитый

by medichka_shani



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: Кроссовер с "Домовёнком Кузей". Занзас вместо Кузи, Тимотео - Нафаня. "А это наш Кузенька с жиру бесится..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я не злой, я домовитый

"Жила была одна девица. Умница, красавица, но недотепа. И вот завелся у ней домовой. Молодой еще, но сурьезный... "  
\- Мусор! - тяжело и раскатисто прогрохотало на кухне. - Мусор, зараза, не вынесла! Пол не подмела!  
Наташа икнула, но тут же, одернув платьице, решительно направилась к дверям. Решительно заглянула внутрь - и тут же отпрянула. Над ухом у нее просвистела банка из-под зеленого горошка.  
\- Хреново хозяйство ведешь, - мрачно сказал крупный красноглазый домовой со спутавшимися черными лохмами, вольготно развалившийся в хлебнице. - Соли - полтора фунта всего. Запустила все без меня, за восемь-то лет. Разоримся, мля. По миру пойдем.  
Он прищурил свои полыхающие алой яростью глаза, откусил кусок от сосиски и швырнул в сторону Наташи курточку с енотовым воротником.  
\- А ну-ка, залатай! 

\- Чего встала?! Пол не метен, мусор не вынесен!  
\- Ай, кто это? - пискнула Наташа. - Что происходит?  
\- А это наш Кузенька! - дверца над вентиляционной отдушиной приподнялась, и наружу высунулся еще один домовой, пожилой, плешивый, с густыми усами и добрым взглядом. - Это наш Кузенька с жиру бесится!  
\- Здравствуйте, - пролепетала Наташа. - Может быть, чаю?  
\- Мусор! - с ненавистью рыкнул юный, но крепкий домовой. - Мусор везде! Вот еще, кормить его! Скройся, старый урод! Бесишь!  
С этими словами Кузенька взвесил в руке буханку хлеба, и, пробормотав под нос: "Хлеба и фунта не будет!", метнул в старого домового. Тот проворно юркнул в вентиляцию.  
"Благодарствую, я чаю дома попил!" - донеслось из недр вентиляции.  
\- Это сказка такая? - робко пробормотала Наташа, протирая глаза. За что и получила любимой маминой чашкой в голову.  
\- Это жизня такая! - передразнил ее Кузенька, примериваясь, чего бы еще метнуть.

"...Впрочем, польза от него в хозяйстве все равно была. Газовую горелку он мог поджигать без спичек, одним своим Пламенем Ярости..."

...Звонок дребезжал требовательно и зло. Наташа торопливо вытерла руки передником и побежала открывать, прежде, чем Кузенька рассердится.  
За дверью обнаружилась очень худая, очень высокая, очень злющая... Баба Яга.  
\- Врай! - рявкнула Баба Яга, надвигаясь на Наташу и сверкая глазищами. - Где чертов Кузя? Куда ты его спрятала?  
\- Опять сказка! Только страшная... - захлопала в ладоши Наташа.  
\- Других не держим, - мурлыкнул, проходя в квартиру, котик, полосатенький и в брильянтовом ошейнике. И тут же поцарапал обои в прихожей.

Кузя возлежал в хлебнице, положив для удобства ноги в тяжелых кожаных лаптях на сахарницу. Рядом с ним стояли пустые наперстки из-под содержимого папиного бара.  
\- Вот и нашли тебя, касатик, - с трудом выговорила Баба Яга. - Что же ты, Кузенька, делаешь?  
\- Пошла вон, ведьма, - глухо рыкнул Кузя, открывая правый глаз. - Достали.  
\- Врай, Кузя, ну как же так! - заорала Баба Яга, размахивая метлой и сшибая стулья. - На кого ты нас покинул!  
Кузенька распахнул второй глаз и с ненавистью огляделся по сторонам. Его багровый взор упал на фикус.

...Баба Яга уныло потирала шишку, Наташа подметала черепки.  
\- У Кузеньки, наверно, было трудное детство, - прошептала она.  
\- А вот и нет! Как сыр в масле катался! - вставил Нафаня из вентиляции.  
\- Я тебя сейчас подпалю, старый, - сказал, как плюнул, Кузенька.

\- Кузя, мы без тебя, как без рук, врай! Крокодил не ловится, не растет кокос... - проворчала Баба Яга. - Возвращайся. У меня кренделечки есть. Сахарные.  
\- Не хочу кренделечков, - презрительно ответил домовенок, покачивая папиной пепельницей. - Хочу мяса. Говядины! И вообще к тебе не хочу. У тебя везде мусор! Везде гребаный мусор!  
\- Кузя, - другим тоном сказала Баба Яга, переглядываясь с котиком. - А я тебе сундук добыл. Со сказками... То есть, с кольцами!  
\- Хм, - хмыкнул домовой, покосился на вентиляцию, и наконец убрал ноги с сахарницы. - Вот ведьма. Но мусор все равно приберешь.

...- Не плачь, девица, - проскрипел Нафаня из вентиляции. На его усатой мордочке застыло хитрое выражение. - Я тебе.. То есть себе, в преемники уже другого домового нашел. Хорошенького, японского, как тамагочи!  
\- Я не хочу японского, - плакала Наташа. - Мне Кузенька нужен!


End file.
